The Charmed Covenant
by Stheslayer101
Summary: When the Charmed ones daughters go to a new school in Boston they meet the sons of ipswitch after discovering that they are both magical being, they soon find out that their enemies that are unknown are working togeher to destroy thier magic families.


300 years ago a witch settled in the Ipswich Colony to discover four sons who also had magical powers. During the Salem Witch Trials of 1692 that same witch was burned at the stake but what people didn't know she had left a daughter. Just moments before her body was burned she swore that the prophecy of the charmed ones would be born and there children would bring themselves to help other witches. After her death the Sons of Ipswich kept their magic of secrecy never to share their magic with anyone. The sons never met another magical being, until now.

300 years later the charmed ones at last at freedom from warlock raised their daughters. Piper Halliwell had given birth to three daughters, the oldest Patricia, Brianna and Serena. Phoebe had given birth to one child, Jupiter. As did Paige her daughter was named Karla. Around the same time the five families' generation gave birth to their own, the oldest Caleb Danvers, Pogue Perry, Reid Garwin, and the youngest Tyler Simms.

The girls were just like there mothers having fun they all went to a party on the beach. At the party the boys had the same mount of fun.

At the party Patricia and the girls saw Caleb and his friends. Something drew Patricia to Caleb but she didn't know what the reason was but she just walked up to him.

"Hi." Patricia said.

Caleb smiled and replied, "Hey."

Reid came up behind him asking, "Hi, I'm Reid Garwin. Whose your friends?" Staring directly at the girl behind Patricia.

Patricia replied, "I'm Patricia Halliwell, that's my sister Brianna and our cousins Karla and Jupiter."

Karla came up behind Patricia. "Yeah her name is Patricia but we usually call her Trish, just to let you know."

Patricia said laughing, "Yeah that's my nickname."

Caleb says, "Well I'm Caleb Danvers, that's of course Reid, Tyler Simms, and Pogue Parry."

Out of no where a girl named Sarah came in between the two.

"Hey Caleb."

"Hey Sarah."

Sarah continues, "So how was your summer?"

Caleb replies, "It was okay." Caleb not paying any attention to Sarah. Sarah notices that Caleb was staring at Patricia the whole time. Sarah then turns to Patricia, "You're the new girls right?"

"Yeah." Patricia answered.

Sarah replies, "So how does four girls go from getting into a high class school for lets say smart people?"

Brianna came in from behind Patricia, "Oh and how does a girl like you keep her nose so perfect with girls like me breaking them?" Patricia and Jupiter held Brianna back from getting near Sarah and her nose.

Caleb says to Sarah, "Why don't you give it a rest."

Then Sarah's boyfriend, Aaron, came up face to face with Caleb, "Why don't you give it a rest Caleb. And you know what I think you need to show Sarah some respect."

"I think its Sarah that should show Patricia and her friends the respect." Caleb said pointing to Sarah then to the girls.

Patricia smiled at Caleb and Caleb smiled back at her. Reid's eyes turned pitch black without anyone noticing and a guy passing by spilled beer on his pants. Caleb stared at Reid knowing what he had done. Aaron took his jacket off and made a move against Caleb, but before he was able to do anything to Caleb a guy who was watching the whole thing came in to hold Aaron back.

"Hey take it easy, man. You did deserve that though." the guy said still holding Aaron pants.

Before anything could happen the DJ made an announcement to everyone at the party, "Hey everyone, my buddy just called he says there are a couple cop cars coming our way." Everyone started to run back to their cars before the police came to arrest anyone for having a party over 10:00.

In the woods on their way back to the cars Caleb said to Patricia, "Do you need a ride?"

"No thanks we drove here."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah I'll see you later."

The guy that went in between Caleb and Aaron introduced himself to Caleb before leaving, "Hey man it was a close call back there."

"Yeah I know, by the way my name's Caleb."

"I'm Chase."

"Well dude, thanks for stepping in there."

"No problem I'll see you later."

Caleb and the boys got into there car, Caleb from the backseat window watched Patricia and the girls walk into a fog down the woods and disappeared.

The next day, Caleb was doing some errands for his mother at the store. He hears a familiar voice, "Hey Caleb."

Caleb turns around to see it was Brianna, "Oh hey Brianna, what's up?"

"Oh nothing just buying some groceries."

Patricia came out of an aisle and saw Caleb but ran back in to that same aisle before Caleb could see her.

Brianna noticed her run back, "Caleb, can you wait here for a minute?"

"Sure." Caleb said with a little uncertainty of what she was doing in the aisle.

Brianna ran into the aisle where Patricia hid behind, "Trish, what are you doing go out and talk to him."

"I can't Brianna."

Brianna argued, "Yes you can now go out there and talk to him."

Patricia gave into Brianna's idea, "Okay, I'll go talk to him…give me a push." Brianna pushed Patricia towards Caleb.

"Hey Caleb."

"Hey Trish. How's it going?"

"Pretty good how about you?"

"Great I'm just doing some errands for my mom."

Chase pops out from a different aisle, "Hey everyone."

They all replied, "Hey Chase"

"Hey do you guys want to go see a movie, Karla and Jupiter are coming too."

"I can't I still have some things I have to do for my mom, but you should give Pogue and the guys a call I'm sure they would want to go."

"I'll go." Chase answered.

"No thanks, I already saw the movie." Patricia said.

Caleb asked, "Do you want to run some errands with me?"

"Sure." Patricia said smiling at Brianna.

Patricia went with Caleb in his car. In the car, Patricia and Caleb started a good conversation. Caleb started talking about his dad and the conversation went off.

"Jupiter and I thought you were a swimmer."

Caleb replied smiling, "You girls talk about me?"

Patricia started to blush, "What, no, it was just a random conversation."

Once Caleb got to the house he gets out of the car to deliver the things he bought at the store to his mother. Patricia waited in the car alone for Caleb to come back.

When Caleb came back to the car Patricia asked, "Hey do you want to go to P3?"

"What's P3?" Caleb asked.

"You'll see."

At P3 Patricia and Caleb entered seeing a big crowd that night.

"What is this place?" Caleb asked.

"A club my mom owns, You wanna meet her?"

"Sure."

Patricia lead to counter where Patricia's mother was working.

"Mom, do you have a minute?"

"Sure honey what's wrong?" Patricia's mom asked with concern.

"Nothing I just want to introduce you to my new friend Caleb."

Caleb stepped forward to shake Patricia's mom's hand, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Halliwell."

"Nice to meet you too Caleb I've heard so much about you from Patricia. Well I have to get back to work, let me know if you guys need anything."

"Bye mom."

Caleb and Patricia walked over to a table where the girls and guys were hanging out.

About fifteen minutes go by, Reid and Tyler went to go play pool against Aaron and his friends. Caleb, Pogue and Chase went to play Foosball.

"So how long have you guys known each other?" Chase asked Caleb while he was playing.

"Well our families were pretty good friends so we pretty much grew up together."

"That's cool so what do you guys do for sports?"

Pogue answered, "We swim, state finals four times."

"Really I swam for my last school I was there top swimmer."

"You wont be here, Caleb's our top swimmer."

Caleb made a flattering face as if he was being modest.

While the boys were having their fun, the girls felt left out from all the fun.

"Okay what's wrong with this picture?" Karla asked.

"A lot is wrong with this picture.." Jupiter added.

"That's life Karla just leave it alone." Patricia replied hoping Karla would let it go.

"Well, maybe we should show them how girls have fun." Brianna said smirking.

Jupiter said sarcastically, "Brianna I really don't think a lap dance is good right now."

Brianna stared at Jupiter, "That's not what I meant." Brianna looked at the stage with a mic stand.

Patricia knew what she meant, "Oh no. No way."

"Aww come on Trish you are great. Remember the talent show in 8th grade?"

"Yeah but that was when I was a 14 years old and I had the confidence to sing now I have stage fright."

Jupiter made a puppy dog face, "Please Trish. You can show Caleb how good of a singer you are."

Patricia thought about it for a minute, "Okay fine but one song."

They all got up and went behind the curtain onto the stage, all the guys were watching which made her even more nervous to sing. With Jupiter on the bass guitar, Karla on the guitar, Brianna on the drums and of course Patricia lead singer. Patricia started to sing Shadows of the Night. Patricia walked towards Caleb and danced with him while the girls were doing they're solo.

All the fun was ruined when Reid and Aaron started to shove each other and went outside. Caleb grabbed his jacket and went after Reid.

"I'll be right back Trish. Chase can you stay here with the girls?" Caleb said following the guys along with Pogue.

"Sure."

"What's the problem" Caleb asked the guys.

"They bet I couldn't make a straight shot, and I did."

"Why don't we just forget about it okay?"

"Why don't you stay out of this Caleb." said Aaron

Patricia's mom came out of the backdoor with the bouncer, "Okay break it up you guys. Now!"

Aaron and his friends left the club leaving Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid alone to talk.

"What were you thinking." Caleb said with such disappointment.

"What Caleb they were suckers for a bet and I couldn't help it."

"Did you use your powers?"

Reid didn't answer the question all he did was look away. "Reid what's wrong with you?"

"Why don't you get off my back about it."

"Look Reid you can waste your life depending on your powers but if you risk using them out in the open like this again you are going to risk exposing us all. Frankly, I don't want that to happen."

Reid's eyes again turned black and a big barrel hovered off the ground. Reid threw the barrel at Caleb. Caleb counter the barrels' attack, "You missed tough guy."

Reid threw another at him but again countered it and with his powers pushed Reid into a stack of medal barrels. Tyler ran to help Reid out of the mess while Caleb was ready to attack Reid again to make his point but was stopped by Pogue. When Reid got to his feet he walked towards Caleb.

"Alright I get it now."

Without saying another word Reid left the club along with Tyler.

"When is this gonna stop with Reid?" Caleb asked Pogue.

Pogue shrugged his shoulders in response.

Patricia came outside to see what had happened, "Hey is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything's fine."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets go."

Caleb drove Patricia home since her mom was working late at the club. Caleb parked in front of Patricia's home.

"Well it's been fun." Patricia said laughing.

"Yeah."

"I had a great time."

"Me too."

"It felt weird, you know singing."

"Why?"

"After a school talent show I stopped singing."

"Why, you're a great singer from what I heard tonight."

"Well, long story short, stage fright pretty much occurred a lot."

Caleb smiled, "Well if you ask me I don't think you should've stopped."

Patricia smiled back at Caleb, "Well, night."

"Night."

Patricia opened the car door but before getting out of the car she gave Caleb a peck on the cheek. After Patricia left the car Caleb watched her go in her house and he started to smile.

About one hour after Caleb left Patricia and the girls talked about the guys.

"So Trish, what's going on between you and Caleb?" said Jupiter

"I don't know I just have a really good feeling about him. All the other guys I've ever dated were either liars, cheaters, or scumbags."

"Yeah what about you Brianna do you sense anything about him." Karla asked Brianna.

"No what's weird is that I can't sense anything from him or the other guys."

"That's weird is that possible?" Jupiter asked surprisingly.

"Well maybe. If Brianna can't sense anything then either they can hide their feelings or Brianna can't sense some peoples feelings." suggested Patricia.

"So Jupiter what's going on with you and Reid?" Karla asked with a smirk.

"Nothing really, I mean he's cute and all but I don't know if he's even interested." Jupiter said doubtfully.

"Well how do you know if you haven't tried Jupiter?" Brianna asked.

"I don't know besides I don't do well with love anyway."

"But doesn't the daughter of Cupid do well with love?" Patricia asked.

"Okay just because I'm the daughter of Cupid doesn't mean I inherent any special powers from my father." Jupiter replied.

"Just give it a try I mean look at Trish she's done good for herself with guys." Karla said.

"Thanks for reminding me Karla." Patricia stood up and walked over to her desk staring at a photo of five little girls having fun.

"Oh I'm sorry Trish, I didn't mean to bring it up like that."

Patricia didn't say anything all she did was stare at the photo with a guilty face.

The next day, back to school Patricia and Jupiter went to watch the guys swim since Patricia overheard Caleb and Chase talking about being on the swim team. Patricia and Jupiter walked in to the swim area and took a seat at the benches next to the pool and while walking there Caleb and Reid saw the girls walk in.

"Hey Caleb look who's here." Reid said teasing Caleb.

Caleb and Patricia saw and smiled at each other.

Afterwards, Jupiter caught up with Reid to talk.

"Hey Reid."

"Hey Jupiter how you doing?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Good."

"And from what I saw your pretty good at swimming."

"It's nothing I just like to swim lets me be free."

"That's cool."

"Yeah so what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you do any kind of sport."

"Oh yeah the girls and I we play volleyball."

"That's cool."

"Yeah."

The bell rang and Jupiter noticed that this was her opportunity to show off to Reid and get him to notice her.

"Oh umm I have to get to class but do you by any chance want to come and watch me, I mean us play volleyball?"

"Well it's the least I can do since you came to see me, why not? Do you mind if I bring the rest of the guys?"

"Sure."

"Okay well I'll see you at practice."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

The classes went by fast and the girls were into the locker room getting ready for practice. The girls headed out to the gym, and Patricia noticed that Caleb and the guys were sitting on the benches watching.

Patricia pulled Jupiter aside, "Jupiter, what are they doing here?"

"Well I took your advice and I talked to Reid and I may have mentioned that we were apart of the volleyball team." Jupiter said smiling.

"Great." Patricia said putting on a fake smile, waving at Caleb.

The girls started volleyball practice, it was Patricia and the girls against Sarah and her friends. Brianna served the ball first, the game went back and forth for awhile. When a serve ended Patricia took a second to look at Caleb and wave. Sarah saw it and got furious, she served the ball hard at Patricia's face and knock her out to the ground while her head was turned still. Patricia got up feeling her cheek, when she figured out what had happened she charged at Sarah and knocked her to the ground. Once they landed on the ground Patricia started throwing punches at Sarah while Sarah was screaming. Caleb ran down the bench and came to pull Patricia off of Sarah before she could do any more damage.

"What now Sarah?" Patricia yelled at Sarah.

Once Caleb was able to pull Patricia off Sarah, the coach blew the whistle.

"Alright break it up. You two to the principals office now!"

In the office of Mr. Ryans, the principal, Patricia and Sarah both told Mr. Ryans what had happened.

"What got into you two girls?" Mr. Ryans asked with such disappointment

"Mr. Ryans, Sarah spiked a ball at my face and I have the evidence to prove it." Patricia said while pointing at the big red circle on her cheek.

Sarah interrupted, "She broke my nose and I have the evidence to prove that." Sarah removed an ice pack from her nose.

"I think both of you owe each other an apology."

"No way I'm not apologizing to her." Sarah said while holding the ice pack to her nose.

"Patricia." Mr. Ryans said looking at Patricia.

"Okay. Sarah I'm sorry….I meant to break your face."

"That's enough Patricia. I'm letting this one go but another fight like today from either one of you girls you will be suspended. Now get going."

Patricia walked out of the office not expecting that Caleb was waiting outside for her.

"Hey what's going on?"

"He's letting us go for now but another fight and I'm suspended."

While walking Chase came over to talk to Caleb and Patricia.

"Hey Trish, I heard you beat the crap out of Sarah."

"Yeah and I broke her nose?" Patricia said while laughing.

"Nice, so Caleb do you want to swim some laps.?"

"Sure man. I'll meet you there."

"Alright, see ya Trish."

"Bye."

Caleb pulled Patricia aside, "So Trish are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"I don't know what did you have in mind?" Patricia said flirty like.

"Well my father left me a boat near the lake before he died and I thought if you wanted to you can come with me, just you and me."

"Oh I see. I don't know," Patricia pretended to think about it, "I would love to."

Caleb smiled, "Alright I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Caleb walked off to the schools swimming pool where Chase was waiting for him to show up.

"Hey Chase."

"Hey Caleb."

"So Chase how good are you at free style swim?"

"I do good."

"Well lets see what you got."

Caleb challenged Chase to a freestyle swim five laps and Chase accepted the challenge with such confidence in winning. Chase and Caleb so far had swum three laps and were tied. All of a sudden while Caleb was gasping for air while swimming he looked at Chase and noticed that his eyes had changed to black. Caleb focused more on his eyes that he wasn't paying attention of how close he was to the finish line and he banged into the tile wall and lost consciousness.

Caleb started to regain consciousness after his hit with the wall.

"Are you ok Caleb?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah what happened?" Caleb said while holding his head from where he got hit.

"You bumped your head pretty hard." Pogue answered.

"Yeah luckily Chase was there to get you out before you drowned." Tyler added.

"And he also won."

The next day Caleb kept thinking about what happened in the pool but he didn't let it interfere on his date with Patricia. Caleb drove to Patricia's house and he saw her waiting on the porch stairs. She got in the car and drove to the lake. It took about thirty-five minutes to get to the lake.

Once they got there Caleb covered Patricia's eyes to surprise her.

"Caleb, are we there yet?"

"Almost."

"Well you better not push me into the lake or something."

"Don't worry I wont."

Caleb finally opened Patricia's eyes to show her a huge boat almost a yacht like boat.

"Oh my god it's huge." Patricia said laughing.

Caleb went in the boat first then helped Patricia in. Caleb sailed the boat for awhile until they found a nice spot where the sun would set later on.

"Wow it's so nice out here."

"Yeah before my dad died he would always take me out here with him to watch the sunset. After my dad, my mom became an alcoholic."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks. So what about your family."

"Well pretty much you already met my mom at the club, my dad is like an angel to me, he always likes to help people, my aunt Phoebe, which is Jupiter's mom, is an advice columnist, my other aunt Paige, which is Karla's mom, helps my dad with what he does, and we used to have another aunt, aunt Prue, but she was murdered."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

After the talk they had about their families, Patricia started playing with the water.

"Hey be careful that's the fastest way of falling in the water."

"Yeah right." When Patricia stood up her foot hit the seat and lost balance. "Ow"

"Trish be careful!" Caleb went to grab her but he ended up falling in the water with Patricia.

"Oh my god, the water's freezing!"

Caleb and Patricia started laughing and splashing in the water for a minute. Caleb pulled himself into the boat and pulled Patricia in the boat also.

Caleb drove the boat back to the lake house to get dry. Caleb opened the door and went to go get towels Patricia sat down on the bed in the bed room waiting for Caleb. Caleb returned with a towel for Patricia and went to change his shirt. Patricia watched Caleb change his shirt by looking at a mirror facing the room. Before Caleb returned Patricia started drying her hair with the towel.

"Are you cold, Trish?"

"A little." Patricia said shivering.

"I'll turn on the heater."

"Okay."

Caleb came back again and found Patricia looking at a photo of Caleb and his friends when they were kids.

"Good times."

A teardrop rolled down Patricia's face after looking at the photo.

"What's wrong, Trish?"

"Nothing its just that, three years ago there used to be five of us."

"What happened?"

"Our third sister Serena she disappeared and we haven't seen or heard from her since the day she left."

"I'm sorry."

"You try to forget but it doesn't change the fact that it happened."

Caleb wrapped his arm around Patricia and hugged her with a message saying that he will comfort her. Patricia and Caleb gazed into each other's eyes leaning towards each other slowly, their lips coming closer each second passing until finally their lips meet. Caleb leaned closer to Patricia that she kept pulling him closer to her chest. Patricia and Caleb didn't seem to want to let go of each other they just brought themselves closer.

The next morning Patricia sneaked in through the front door so Brianna wouldn't know that she just got home.

"So where were you all night?" Brianna said while her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"Uhh I was….over at mom's house." Patricia hesitated to say.

"Really? Because I called mom last night to see if you were over there and she said she hadn't seen you all day?"

Patricia didn't want to tell Brianna that she slept with Caleb worried on how she would react to it.

"You were with Caleb all night weren't you?"

Patricia nodded her head without saying a word to her sister.

Brianna gasped, "You didn't?"

Patricia took a big gulp, "Oh yeah."

"Oh my god, how was it?"

"Brianna!"

"What! I just wanted to know. How was he?"

"Brianna! Stop asking!" Patricia said getting annoyed by all the questions.

"Oh that good huh?"

"Oh yeah." Patricia laughed and sat down in the living room.

After the confrontation with her sister Patricia went upstairs to take a shower, while Patricia was in the shower she heard something break. She put on a towel to check the hallway while walking she had discovered that the lamp across the hall had fallen off the table.

"Brianna!"

"Yeah." Brianna yelled out downstairs. "What's wrong."

"Nothing, never mind!"

Patricia walked to her room in front of the door she felt a cold breeze up her spine. She looked both ways of the hallway but didn't see any windows open so she just walked in her room and closed the door.

A couple days after Caleb and Patricia's night together, Caleb thought about telling Patricia about his powers but first talked to Pogue about it.

"Pogue can I talk to you about something?" Caleb asked.

"Sure man. What's up?"

"Well after Trish and I did it I.." Pogue interrupted, "Wait wait you and Trish did it?"

"Yes now can we focus?"

"Oh right, go on."

"Well I've been thinking about telling Trish about us."

"You want to tell her about the covenant?"

"Yeah its just that I've never felt this way before about a girl, any girl for that matter. And I feel like she should know the real me the magical me."

"Caleb I'm all for you and Trish but what if it affect the group."

"I trust Trish."

"Well then who am I to tell you not to." Pogue patted Caleb on the back.

"Thanks man. Spring break is coming up I'll tell her then."

Once spring break came Caleb was nervous and excited to tell Patricia the truth but he tried to figure out a way to tell her. But the thing that has been bothering Caleb the most was what he saw in the pool with Chase's eyes turning pitch black. He wanted to know more about Chase, who he was, where did he really come from and what was his story? So Caleb looked Chase up online at the library along with Pogue.

"So why are we looking up Chase on the internet again?" Pogue asked with so much confusion upon his face.

"I just want to learn more about Chase."

"Are you sure you weren't just imagining the whole thing."

"Look I know what I saw his eyes were as black as night."

Caleb continued to research Chase and found a newspaper article about Chase.

"Pogue listen to this," Caleb started reading the newspaper article out loud, "A car accident claims the life of two parents and nearly took the life of their foster son Chase Collins."

"I also found Chase's bio where and when he was born. It also says that Chase's real name is Pope."

Caleb thought he had heard of that name before but couldn't really recall where he had seen that name before. "When was he born?"

Pogue looked at the screen, "July 14."

Caleb read that Chases' foster parents died on July 14. "What year was he born?"

"1988."

Caleb looked again. "They died on his eighteenth birthday."

"So?"

"I don't know but I definitely know that I've read about that name Pope." Caleb thought about it and figured it out he grabbed The Book of Damnation and started flipping through the pages. "Look Agnes Goody Pope see I knew I heard that name before. Caleb was about to explain what he knew but didn't have time.

"What time is it?"

"It's 4:30. Why?"

"I have to pick up Trish I'm planning to tell her today about us."

"Oh right okay man. Just fill me in later."

"You got it." Caleb said already to the door getting in his car.

Once Caleb got to Patricia's house his heart began to beat faster and faster. Caleb was planning on telling Patricia at the family colony house. He waited about five minutes until Patricia came out of the house. She got in the car happy because Caleb had already told Patricia that what he wanted to tell her was important.

Caleb drove to the colony house getting more and more nervous the closer they got. The whole ride there was an awkward silence it had seem that neither one of them had anything to say. Finally they arrived at the colony house where Caleb knew that it was time to talk to Patricia. They both got out of the car and sat on the side of the car.

Caleb took a deep breathe, "Trish I brought you here so I could tell you something and it's something I'm never supposed to tell anyone but I know I can trust you right?"

"Yeah of course you can."

"This is a secret you can't tell anyone about. I have powers, powers that I've had since I was thirteen."

"What?"

"I know it's crazy but its true and the reason I'm telling you this is because I feel like I can be myself around you and I can't do that if I'm keeping this secret from you."

Patricia stepped back a couple inches shocked that Caleb could be a magical being.

"Trish?"

Caleb's eyes turned black and the car levitated in front of Patricia she was shocked to see that Caleb had powers too.

Patricia turned her back on Caleb feeling relieved that she can tell him too.

"I'm sorry Trish maybe it wasn't time to tell you."

Patricia turned around and walked towards Caleb, "No you don't understand I know what you are going through."

"How?"

"Watch." Patricia picked up a rock from the floor and threw it in the air while in the air Patricia had frozen it in the air.

Caleb surprised as was Patricia was, "How did you do that?"

Patricia laughed, "My family comes from a line of witches."

"So, does Brianna, Jupiter and Karla have powers too?"

"Yeah all the females do. What about Reid, Tyler and Pogue?"

"Yeah all the males."

"Well I guess we're not so different after all."

Caleb and Patricia laughed.

The whole time Caleb and Patricia laid on the grass explaining both of their family ancestors to each other.

"Hey Caleb remember when I told you about my sister disappearing?"

"Yeah."

"Well she didn't really disappear she left on her own. Serena and I were the fun ones of the family always partying and going out with a lot of guys but, one day we met the wrong guys. The guys we dated turned out to be warlocks and they tried to turn Serena and I evil so we could turn the rest of the family evil as well. We fell for it we both turned evil and I got out of it by vanquishing the warlock that turned me. So we thought that if we vanquished the warlock that turned Serena she would turn back, and we got him but it was too late for Serena she couldn't be turned back. Then she just left the family evil doing who knows what with her demon self." Patricia started to sob while telling her story.

"Hey it's okay." Caleb hugged her and tried to comfort her.

"It umm it pretty much has haunted me for all these years. I have dreams about it every night and I blame myself."

"It wasn't your fault you couldn't do anything to turn her back."

Patricia kept sobbing, "All these years I've blamed myself for it mostly because I'm the oldest and I'm the one that's suppose to be taking care of these girls." Patricia breathed heavily, "The thing is Caleb," Patricia turned to look at Caleb, "I think I'm in love with you."

Caleb turned to Patricia, "The thing is Trish I think I'm in love with you too."

Patricia and Caleb spent most of the night looking at the stars.

After spending the day together Caleb took Patricia home, "Well today was interesting."

Patricia laughed, "Yeah figuring out that we both have magical powers was…interesting indeed."

"Well, night Trish I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Caleb." Patricia kissed Caleb good night. On her way to the door Patricia waved goodbye to Caleb and Caleb waved back.

Patricia walked through the door noticing that Brianna and Karla were look through the window.

"Were you two watching us?" Patricia asked.

Karla and Brianna turned around, "No we were going to watch Jupiter." Karla explained

"Oh, where is Jupiter anyway?"

"She went out with Reid and we're waiting for her so we can spy on her and Reid."

"Oh well, good luck with that." Just as Patricia was about to go up stairs, "Trish wait Jupiter's here." Brianna said signaling Patricia to come over.

Patricia ran to the window and Brianna was right Jupiter was outside with Reid in his car.

"I bet she's gonna make out with him." Karla said.

"No, she wouldn't." Patricia doubted.

Sure enough Jupiter and Reid were making out in the car the girls all gasped. "Told you." All the girls laughed out loud but while laughing they didn't notice that Jupiter was already walking up the stairs.

"She's coming!" Brianna yelled.

All the girls got away from the window has fast as they could before Jupiter noticed. Jupiter walked through the door not knowing she was being watched by her sisters.

"Hey you guys."

"Hey." All the girls said slowly trying to hold in their laughter.

"How was your date with Reid?" Brianna asked smirking.

"Fine. Okay what's wrong with you guys because the second I walked through that door you guys have been smiling at me." Before the girls answered the question the phone rang and Patricia went to answer it.

"Well we may have seen some lip action between you and Reid." Karla said then the two girls let out a big laugher.

While Jupiter was dealing with Karla and Brianna, Patricia picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey sweetie." Piper said.

"Hey mom how are you?"

"Not so good, we have a problem."

"What's wrong mom."

A few minutes later when Patricia was done talking to her mother she went back to the living room where the girls were still talking about her and Reid making out. When Patricia walked in the living room she had a stunned look on her face trying to get her sisters attention but her sisters still talking over her.

"Shut up!" Patricia yelled out then the room fell silent with Patricia having the attention of her sister.

"Trish what's wrong?" Brianna walked up to Patricia and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Mom just called." Patricia said losing breathe.

"What happened?" Karla asked.

The girls started to get worried from the reaction they got from Patricia. Patricia didn't answer any of their questions all she did was look at the ground, walked to the couch and sat down.

She stayed quiet for a minute and finally had enough breathe to tell them what her mother had told her, "Umm mom and the aunts had a run in with some demons." Every sentence Patricia said ended with a big inhale, "They umm interrogated one of them and they manage to get the name of the warlock who sent them."

"Well, who was it? " Jupiter asked anxiously.

Patricia took a deep breathe to say the name, "The warlock that sent the demon was…Serena."

The room went silent of shock until Brianna asked, "Are you sure it was our Serena?"

"Yeah the demon identified her as our so called family member."

The room went silent for about two minute, the girls were shocked to hear that their so called witch sister and family member would send a demon to kill there mothers.

"Well what are we going to do about Serena?" Karla asked.

"I don't know but I know it's late so we should all go to sleep and think something up tomorrow."

All the girls agreed to continue the talk in the morning.

Later that night at Caleb's house, Caleb was sound asleep until he woke up to feel like something was wrong. He sat up from his bed and saw a women standing in front of his bed.

"Hello Caleb. It is Caleb right?" the women said hiding behind the shadows.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, you may not know me but I'm pretty sure you know my sisters Brianna and Patricia or does she still go by Trish?"

"Serena?"

The women came out of the shadows to reveal herself as Serena.

"So I'm guessing my sister has been talking about me after all."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to meet my sisters new love interest. Now that I've heard that my sister was dating one of the sons of Ipswich I had to see it for myself."

"How did you know that Trish and I even met?"

"From one of your brothers."

Caleb looked confused because he knew that none of the guys have ever met Serena.

Serena laughed, "You still don't know. You'll find the answer within yours and our history. And tell Trish I said hi and tell her I'll see her real soon." Serena shimmered out of Caleb's' room.

The next day Caleb told the guys what happened in his room that night and they drove to the girls' house to talk to them about there family history. Caleb knocked on the door and Karla answered the door.

"Hey Caleb."

"Hey is Trish home?"

"Yeah come on in." Caleb and the guys walked into the living room.

"We need to talk to you guys about your family history and about Serena."

"I'm guessing you've met Serena." Jupiter who had the power of premonitions said.

"How did you know?"

"Trust her she knows." Brianna said as she walked in.

"Where's Trish?"

The girls looked at each other and Brianna said "Well after she found out that Serena came back to try and kill our parents she's been in the basement all day."

"Doing what?" Tyler asked.

"She's been battle practicing with her Sais." Karla answered.

"When Serena and Trish were thirteen years old they were taught to use the weapons if they should have ever lost their powers." Brianna continued.

"Trish was really close with Serena." Jupiter finished the story.

"That's all in the past now." Patricia said coming out from the basement breathing heavily.

Caleb went to give Patricia a hug, "You okay Trish?"

"Yeah training helps me calm down."

"We have to talk about our families."

"Yeah I know, Jupiter saw it."

"Wait what do you mean she saw it?" Reid asked.

Patricia looked at Caleb, "I'm guess you haven't told them about us."

Caleb shrugged his shoulders, "I never had time to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Tyler asked.

"We're witches."

The boys looked surprised to hear that the girls they have know for a couple weeks were witches and had powers like them.

"Now we know why we are all here." Patricia said.

"Yeah, we can't keep secrets." Karla Said.

"Karla."

"How did this happen?" Pogue asked.

"We think you guys should sit down for this, it's a long story." Brianna said.

So the guys sat down to hear the story of the Halliwell witches. Patricia told the story because she knew the story better than her sisters.

"Well I'll start from the begin for you guys. 300 years ago our great ancestor Melinda Warren practiced her witch craft with three powers, three powers which we now hold. Melinda moved from her hometown to here, Salem Massachusetts. While here she bore a daughter named Prudence Warren. She fell in love with a man named Matthew Tate. Melinda didn't know that Matthew was really a warlock with the power of mimicry which is the ability to copy any power used on him. Once he copied her powers, he ratted her out as a witch to the Salem town council to keep his own cover from being blown. Melinda was burned at the stake in the Salem Witch Trials of 1692. On the day of her death, Melinda foretold the prophecy of the Charmed Ones, our mothers. And it was told that Matthew had an accomplice but we don't know who."

Caleb thought about reading something similar somewhere before.

"Wait, during the Salem witch hunt that means your ancestor might have known our ancestors." Pogue assumed.

"It's possible." Jupiter said.

"Wait! I remember now I've heard that story before in our book. A witch settled in the Ipswich Colony to discover four sons who also had magical powers. During the Salem Witch Trials of 1692 that same witch was burned at the stake, that's what Serena meant."

"I'm lost Caleb." Pogue said.

"Our ancestors knew a witch but the book never identified her or the guy that John Putnam helped have that same witch burned at the stake."

Everyone in the room was confused but Patricia figured it out, "Guys focus. Melinda Warren met four sons with magical powers. Melinda must have confide in them but when Melinda met John Putnam he must have wanted more power from our ancestor but couldn't get it because he was banished from the covenant."

Caleb continued, "Which means John Putnam must have met Matthew Tate and both sold out Melinda Warren."

Patricia took over, "And when John Putnam couldn't get Melinda's power after Matthew got trapped in Melinda locket. He had to run since he was left alone."

"That must have been when John Putnam met Agnes Goody Pope and had their son Hagen Pope. And from what Pogue and I found out Chase is one of us."

"No he can't be." Reid said shocked.

"Which mean Serena and Chase are working together." Tyler said.

"And that must be how he knew about you and Trish," Karla added.

"So what do we do know?"

"We kill you." Serena said along with Chase shimmering in the room.

"Hey Trish. How you been?"

Patricia didn't say anything she just stared angrily at Serena. Chase used his power to throw Pogue, Reid and Tyler into the wall. Serena used her powers, that she inherited from Prue, to throw Jupiter, Brianna and Karla in the opposite side of the room from the guys. Caleb stood in front of Patricia so Chase wouldn't do anything to harm her. Serena and Chase used their powers at the same time to throw Patricia and Caleb back against the wall. Chase then threw Caleb across the room away from Patricia and Serena walked towards Patricia.

While Patricia was trying to get herself up but couldn't and Serena kneeled down, "Hey sis, are you ready to give up the power that should be mine?"

"I'm ready for you to be good again."

"I don't think so sis. I like having free power."

Chase went to talk to Caleb, "Hey Caleb how you doing? You really scored big time falling in love with the witch who ruined my ancestors plans."

"You touch her and I'll kill you myself."

"I'm not the one whose going to kill her as you can see her sister's got it all covered."

Before Caleb, the guys or the girls could do anything Serena shimmered out taking Patricia with her. And Chase blinked out along with Serena just taking Patricia and leaving everyone else at the house.

Later everyone started to think of a plan to get Patricia back from Serena and Chase.

"What are we gonna do now?" Pogue asked.

"Well we have to think of something before Serena might get Patricia to be evil or transfer her power into Chase and Serena then they can be ten times stronger." Brianna added.

Caleb was staring at a photo of Patricia and stayed silent since the attack. Karla was meditating so she can use her white lighter side from her mother to sense Patricia, if Karla couldn't sense Patricia then Serena and Chase must have taken her to the underworld. Jupiter thought about how else they could find her, "Hey what about scrying for her?" Jupiter suggested.

"Yeah that might work go get her necklace." Brianna said running to get a map.

"What's scrying?" Reid asked.

"It's like a locating thing we suspend a crystal on a string with something personal of the person you're looking for over a map and it will land the exact location where Patricia is."

A couple minutes of scrying go by but nothing showed up on the map.

"It's not working they must have her hidden in a cave with a spell over the cave."

"So basically we have nothing." Caleb said with a angry voice.

While the group was trying to figure out a way to find Patricia, Serena decided to keep Patricia alive so that Caleb could find her and Chase could steal his powers as well as Serena could take Patricia's powers.

Serena and Chase had Patricia chained to a wall inside a cave so she wouldn't be able to use her powers again them.

"So sis how have you been since I left home?" Serena asked.

"Why are you doing this Serena, this isn't you. You're the daughter of one of the charmed ones this isn't what your supposed to become."

Serena laughed, "I'm not that girl anymore and I know I may be one of the daughters of the charmed ones. And you know how hard is it to have demons be my slaves knowing that I'm destined to be the next generation of good."

"But we're your family! What can you get from the underworld that you couldn't get from family?"

"Isn't it simple? Power. You kept me from having any and after I turned evil I felt like I was free, free from rules and personal gain."

"You're still a Halliwell , you can't change that."

Before Patricia said anything else, Serena slapped Patricia across the face and she chuckled to herself. Patricia didn't say another word to Serena she just simply looked at the ground in disgust of her own sister.

Serena walked away and signaled over her demons, "Go ahead and do what you want with her but do not kill her or else your gonna have to say to me why I don't have her powers. Just make sure if they get in try and kill at least one of them."

Serena and Chase both transported themselves out of the cave, while the demons crowed around Patricia.

"Well what if we use the To Call A Lost Witch spell maybe that can lead us to where Trish is?" Brianna suggested.

"Well we have nothing else to lose so why not?" Jupiter said.

The girls and guys went to the attic Brianna got the ingredients to perform the spell.

"Okay you guys stay close okay because this spell will orb us to the place where Trish is."

The guys nodded not knowing what to expect from these three girls. The girls started chanting the spell, "Power of the witches rise, Course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near, Come to us and settle here." Brianna picked up a knife and poked her index finger and placed a drop into the bowl with smoke coming out of it then Jupiter and Karla did the same.

Brianna continued the spell, "Blood to blood, I summon thee , Blood to blood, return to me." Then a big gold glow circled the group and brought them to the woods, the golden orb was still floating in the air.

"What now?" Tyler asked.

"We stay quiet and follow it, there could be guards around guarding the entrance."

The group followed the orb for about five minutes until they finally found the cave but suspiciously there were no guards in front of the door.

"I hope we have the right cave." Jupiter said.

"I don't care I'm going in." Caleb said and started walking in the cave followed by the rest of the group. He went in to see that there were a couple demons guarding another cave. Caleb didn't care how many demons or warlocks there were he just wanted to get Patricia to a safe place. So Caleb walked in with his eyes pitch black and threw an energy wave at the guard and vanquished them.

"Damn that's it we didn't even get a chance to make our move." Brianna said walking in with the rest of the group walked into the cave.

Caleb didn't say anything he and the group walked in to the cave to find more demons guarding a beaten up Patricia chained to the wall. The group attacked the demons while Caleb ran to help Patricia. Reid, Tyler and Pogue took on three demons and Jupiter, Karla and Brianna took care of three other demons.

Once they vanquished all the demons Caleb got to Patricia, "Trish, Trish are you okay?"

Patricia didn't say anything she just stood silent while Caleb again had his eyes turn black and the chains broke open and Patricia fell into Caleb's arms.

"Trish can you walk?"

"No." Patricia said fading away into consciousness.

While everyone was focused on Patricia they hadn't noticed that there was one demon left about to attack with an energy ball. Patricia was the only one noticing and pushed Caleb out of the way. She raised her hands and twitched them blowing up the demon.

Patricia pushed herself to get to her feet, "You missed one."

Karla orbed the group back to the house, "Trish are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"Yeah I'm sure just get your mom to heal me ok and I'll be fine."

"Alright I'll go call her on her cell and have her orb here."

Karla went into the hallway to use the phone and Patricia went to go sit on the couch. Caleb sat next to her holding her hand.

"Man, I can't believe Serena would do this to you, our own sister no less." Brianna said pacing around the living room.

"It wasn't really her that beat me. She got her demon slaves to do it."

"Well either way she still shouldn't have had them do this to you." Brianna continued to pace around the room.

"Okay my mom should be here in a couple seconds." Karla walked in from the kitchen.

Paige orbed in to heal Patricia, "Okay who needs healing?"

Everyone pointed directly at Patricia while Patricia raised her hand in the air, "I do Aunt Paige."

Paige placed her hand on Patricia's face and a white glow came out of her hands healing every part of Patricia's face until it was completely fixed as if it never had any bruises on it.

"Okay any where else you need healing?"

"Yeah my ribs please Aunt Paige."

Paige placed her hands over Patricia's ribs and healed her torso completely.

"Okay I'm all finished. Even though your healed I think you should go to your room and rest a while."

"Thanks Aunt Paige."

"Call if you need anything else okay."

Patricia nodded and Paige said goodbye to her daughter and her nieces then orbed back home.

"Okay Trish you heard Aunt Paige go upstairs and get some rest." Brianna said strictly.

Patricia stood up and with the help of Caleb they walked upstairs into her room immediately Patricia laid down on her bed. Caleb sat next to her bedside, "It'll be okay Trish. We can figure out a way to get your sister back to good together."

"Thanks Caleb."

Caleb kissed Patricia on her forehead and left her room. Caleb walked down stairs to get the guys and go home.

Back in Patricia's room, Patricia was sleeping until she got a message from Serena through telekinesis.

"Hey Trish, I can see that Aunt Paige fixed you up."

"Yeah no thanks to you."

"Yeah sorry about that. Anyways I'm only talking to you so I can give you a proposition."

"I'm listening."

"You and me at the place where you told your boyfriend Caleb your big magical secret. Just like when we were kids you and I in a sai fight."

"Fine I'll be there, when?"

"How about now?"

"Sure."

Meanwhile Caleb and the guys were about to leave until they heard a thud upstairs.

"What was that?" Tyler asked.

"It came from Trish's room." Karla said.

Without saying anything Caleb ran upstairs straight to Patricia's room. Caleb opened the door to find Patricia gone.

"Where did she go?" Caleb asked.

Brianna looked in Patricia's closet. "Guys, Trish's Sais are gone."

"She must have went after Serena." Pogue said.

"Jupiter can you sense her?" Brianna asked fearfully.

Jupiter took a moment to sense Patricia, "No, she wont let me find her."

Then all of a sudden Jupiter got possessed by Chase, "Caleb, you and I have some business to take care of. Since Serena and Trish are going to take care of their business tonight, I figure you and I should as well."

"Where?" Caleb asked angrily.

"At the place where it all started and come alone."

Jupiter came back to being her self again, "Well that was a nice conversation."

"So what are you gonna do Caleb?" Pogue asked.

"I have to go, get rid of Chase and we got one less problem to worry about."

"What do we do about Trish?" Karla asked.

"You guys stay here and find out where she is."

The group agreed on the plan, while Caleb would face of against Chase they would look for Patricia. Caleb then left the house and drove to the Colony house where Chase was waiting for him.

Meanwhile, Patricia also found Serena in the forest near the cave she kept her in.

"So you found me, did you bring your Sais?" Serena said holding her Sais in her hands.

"Yep." Patricia said holding out her Sais.

"Good."

Meanwhile Chase and Caleb were still faced to face, "Where's Trish?"

Chase laughed, "With me."

Caleb was confused to what Chase had said, "What?"

Chase laughed sadistically snapped his fingers and turned out that Chase was really Serena in a magical disguise.

"If you're here then where is Chase?"

"Well he's with Trish. Being me." Serena said laughing.

Caleb's eyes turn black, "Where are they?"

Unknowing that Serena is actually Chase, Patricia put herself in position to fight Serena with her Sais. "Want to know a secret Trish?" Serena then turned back into Chase.

"What are you doing Chase? This is between me and Serena."

"Yeah well she's busy with Caleb right now but he'll be here to witness you die."

Patricia reset herself with her Sais and Chase was waiting for her to attack him. Patricia then ran towards Chase with her Sais and with every swing Patricia took at Chase, she would miss all the strikes. While missing the strikes Chase would strike back at Patricia and throw her across from him. Patricia got more frustrated with herself and Chase that she flipped her Sai and threw directly at Chase. Unfortunately Patricia didn't hit Chase where she wanted, Chase caught the Sai Between his fingers. Chase simply laughed and threw the Sai back at Patricia but what seems as if Patricia caught the Sai it was revealed that she didn't, the Sai went threw the palm of her hand. Patricia screamed in pain while pulling out the Sai from her hand.

Back at the house Karla being a white lighter she felt the pain in her hand she screamed in pain, "Oh my god Patricia's in trouble."

Back with Chase laughing at Patricia, "Well I guess the daughter of the charmed one isn't as good as her mother."

Meanwhile, Serena felt that it was time to take Caleb to see Patricia die. Serena grabbed a hold of Caleb's arm and blinked him and herself to where Patricia and Chase were fighting. Caleb saw Patricia in trouble and was about to step in but before he could help Serena placed crystals around him so he couldn't move.

"Chase I swear to god if you hurt her!" Caleb yelled through the force field.

Chase noticed Caleb watching and decided to finish Patricia off. While Patricia was still on the floor recovering from the stab wound in her hand, Chase lifted her up by the neck and grabbed the same Sai he used to stab her hand. To make Caleb even more furious, Chase kissed Patricia on the lips. He then stabbed her with the Sai in her stomach.

"No!" Caleb yelled out.

Back at the house Karla felt the stab to her stomach and collapsed to the ground, "Oh no Patricia."

Chase then dropped Patricia near Caleb with the Sai still in her stomach, bleeding away. Chase and Serena held there hand out and sucked Patricia's power. Chase and Serena then disappeared with the power of Patricia.

With what energy Patricia had left she crawled to Caleb and moved the crystal. Once Caleb was free he ran to her side, he saw the Sai still in Patricia. "Pull it out" Patricia whispered into his ear. He then pulled it out and put it to the side. His eyes turned black and he somehow blinked to the hospital. At the hospital the doctor immediately put Patricia on a stretcher into an emergency room to help stop the bleeding in her stomach.

While in the room Patricia stuttered, "Caleb I feel cold."

Caleb started to sob holding Patricia's hand tight while the doctors worked on stopping the bleeding in Patricia's stomach.

"You're going to be okay, Trish." Caleb kept thinking happy thoughts for Patricia.

"Caleb here take this." Patricia reached in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "What is it?"

"Give it to Brianna she'll know what to do with it. I love you Caleb and tell the girls I love them too."

Then after saying what she needed to say the pulse monitor went flat. The doctors started to hurry and started to perform CPR on Patricia. Caleb started to panic and continue sobbing, Caleb started to fade out and the next thing he knew he heard the doctor saying, "Clear! Again! Clear!" Until they couldn't continue and they looked at Caleb, "I'm sorry. We're calling it 8:01 P.M." Caleb sobbed next to Patricia's lifeless body gazing at the ceiling. Caleb put his hand over Patricia's eyes and closed her eyes.

The doctor placed a blanket over Patricia. Caleb left the room after staring at Patricia's body for about twenty minutes. Caleb walked to the waiting room where Patricia's sisters were crying together after hearing from the doctor that their sister had passed on. Caleb walked towards them and sat down next to Brianna.

"Here, Trish wanted me to give this to you before she…" Caleb gave Brianna the paper.

Brianna read it and started to change her mood, "Where did Trish get this?"

Caleb shrugged his shoulders, "What is it?"

"It's a spell to go back in time. Patricia must have wanted to go back in time to save herself and Serena." Brianna said.

"Then maybe we can use it to save Trish." Karla added.

"Yeah Karla orb us home." Brianna said.

Karla orbed the group to the attic, and immediately Brianna grabbed a pieces of chalk and drew the triquetrous on the wall, "Okay only one of us can go."

"Why not all of us?" Pogue asked.

"Because if Serena and Chase try something here without us being here, who knows what they could do while all of us are gone."

"And plus they have Patricia's powers, so I'll go." Caleb added.

"Okay ready Caleb. Once you save Trish you'll come back if you don't you'll still come back."

Caleb nodded. The girls chanted, "The Bond which was not to be done, Give us the power to see it undone, And turn back time to whence it was begun." 

The chalk outline turned into a watery portal, Caleb was about to walk through but Serena and Chase shimmered in. Serena used Patricia's power and froze the guys and Chase threw an energy ball at the girl who ducked it.

"Go now Caleb!" Jupiter yelled out.

Caleb turned and ran through the wall closing the portal. Through the portal Caleb looked at what time it was and his watch was reversed to say 6:30. Caleb was looking around and was near the place where Patricia and Chase were fighting. He saw himself stuck in the crystal force field so he ran towards himself and moved the crystal.

"Who are you?" past Caleb asked future Caleb.

"I'm you, from a couple hours in to the future."

"But how?"

"I can't explain now I… we have to save Trish from getting killed by Chase."

Caleb and Caleb both went for Chase once he was about to throw the Sai at Patricia hand. Both Caleb's eyes turned black and threw Chase across the woods, Patricia was confused about the two Caleb's. Once Serena saw the two Caleb's she blinked out and upset Patricia to see her leave.

"So Caleb gets help from himself?" Chase said standing himself up.

The Caleb's both smiled knowing that they have the upper advantage on Chase.

Chase then ran towards Caleb from the past, his eyes black, Caleb countered it and threw a wave of energy at Chase blowing him back to the ground.

"Okay I underestimated you Caleb and Caleb." Chase threw a wave of his own at Caleb from the future but Caleb again countered it.

The two Caleb's started throwing a number amount of energy waves at Chase. Most of them he moved out of the way from but he wasn't fast enough. Both Caleb's thought it was time to finish off Chase, they both bonded their powers to make a gargantuan ball of energy. Chase tried to run towards the Caleb's to stop them from throwing the energy wave but it was too late because the Caleb's released the energy wave through Chase. Chase then disappeared into the energy wave. Once they finished Caleb from the future looked at Patricia and faded away.

Caleb appeared back in the attic with the girls and guys, "Where's Trish?"

Patricia walked through the doorway, "Right here."

Caleb ran towards Patricia and hugged her for awhile, "Thanks Caleb." Patricia whispered into Caleb's ear.

"So we saved Trish now what are we gonna do about Serena she's still around being evil." Brianna said.

Then out of nowhere a demon shimmered in the room, "Patricia?"

"What do you want?" Patricia said.

"Serena wishes to battle you."

"Where?"

"The place where you were supposed to die."

"Thanks," Patricia blew up the demon, "I accept."

"Trish you're not going alone." Caleb said.

"I have to."

"Trish I don't want to lose you again."

"You wont."

"You guys have to stay here. Karla can you orb us there?"

"Sure."

Karla orbed the Patricia to the place where they killed Chase. There, was Serena with her Sais in hand waiting for Patricia. Patricia walked towards Serena with her Sais in hand as well.

"Ready sis?" Serena said.

"Serena we don't have to do this."

"Maybe not."

Serena set herself waiting for Patricia to set herself as well, then without a choice Patricia set herself as well. While fighting Serena had most of the hits and Patricia had most of the dodges. Serena swiped Patricia's foot causing her to land on her back. While laying on the ground Patricia started to have flashbacks about Serena and herself training together as kids. Patricia remembered the words her sister Serena once told her, "In order to defeat your opponent you must find what they want most out of you and counter that."

Once the flash back was over Patricia looked up at Serena, Serena twirled her Sai and attempted to stab Patricia in the back but Patricia moved causing the Sai to get stuck in the muddy ground. While Serena was trying to get the Sai out of the ground Patricia kicked Serena in the ribs. Serena then used her power to throw Patricia as far away as possible. Serena finally got the Sai out of the ground and started to run towards Patricia with both Sais. She expected Patricia to not notice the attack but once Patricia stood up, Patricia noticed Serena she reacted fast, Serena and Patricia were stomach to stomach. Patricia shed a tear while Serena gasped. It was revealed that Patricia had countered the shot with her Sai and had stabbed Serena in the stomach with the other. Serena dropped both of her Sais looking at the stab wound and then at Patricia.

"I'm sorry." Patricia pulled the Sai out of Serena's stomach quickly. Patricia caught Serena and crouched down with Serena dying in her lap. Patricia didn't want to let go of her dying sister. All Patricia could do was cry and say "I'm sorry" over and over again until Serena faded and then eventually died in her arms.

Patricia took Serena's body to the hospital and she told her sisters what had happened. All the girls cried for the lose of their sister. After telling the girls about Serena the girls went home to break the news to their parents. Brianna and Patricia's mother and father, Piper and Leo, broke down crying for not just the lose of their daughter but the fact that Patricia had to end her life.

The next day, the Halliwell family wanted to mourn the death of their family member even though Serena did try to take Patricia's powers, she was still family. Patricia and Piper both thought it would be best if they would bury Serena next to Prue. At the funeral the whole family and friends, including Caleb and the guys, came to pay respects to Serena.

After the funeral Patricia spent a couple minutes in Serena's old room. Piper walked in and saw Patricia looking at Serena's closet.

"Remembered when I took Serena's favorite white skirt."

"And you spilled grape soda all over it." Piper added.

"And she said she would never forgive me for it."

"But she eventually did."

"Yeah I always felt bad about that."

Piper walked towards Patricia and hugged her, "It wasn't your fault Patricia and you did what you had to do."

"But mom I killed her, I killed my sister."

"Honey listen there wasn't anything we could've done. There was no spell we didn't try."

"I just can't believe she's gone, I mean really gone."

"Me too sweetie."

Caleb coughed at the doorway hoping to talk to Patricia.

"Well I'll go see if Brianna is alright." Piper walked pass Caleb waving before leaving. Caleb walked towards Patricia, "How are you?"

"I'm holding up. Look Caleb thanks again for literally saving my life."

"What can I say Trish. Since the first time I met you I've had feelings for you I couldn't really remember ever having them with anyone else."

Patricia pulled Caleb in for a kiss before he could continue and finish what he was going to say.

"And I want you to have this." Caleb gave Patricia a ring with his and her family symbol on it. Usually having give someone a jewelry of some type with his family symbol would mean that he would want to be with that girl and marry that girl. "I love you Trish."

"I love you Caleb."

Patricia and Caleb shared a loving moment for a couple minutes and went downstairs to walk Caleb and the guys to the door so Patricia could spend sometime with the family. Caleb and the guys walked to their car while the girls waved to them.

"Well lets go you guys." Jupiter said.

All the girls walked inside while Patricia was watching the guys leave, once they left Patricia turned around to go inside. Before going in Patricia turned around to see a sky blue orb floating, Patricia didn't move and she heard the orb whispered, "Thank you." Patricia smiled and continued to go inside. Patricia looked back again and went inside, when she left the door magically closed on its own.

* * *

**The Second Generation Charmed Ones**

**Epilogue**

EIGHTEEN YEARS LATER

At Spencer High school during volleyball practice.

"Kayla."

"Here."

"Jessica."

"Here."

"Serena, Serena. Serena Danvers Halliwell?"

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late I just got out of swimming practice." Serena walked in late with her brown eyes like her mothers and sweet smile like her father.

"Serena, just because your parents were the best players here doesn't mean you can walk in late whenever you want."

"Sorry."

"Where was I, oh are all the Halliwell's here? Melinda, Prue, Penelope?"

"Yeah we're here." Prue the blonde haired like her parents.

After practice the girls went home to see their parents.

"Hey mom, hey Aunt Trish." Melinda said to Brianna.

"Hey." Both Patricia and Brianna said.

"Hey mommy." Serena said to Patricia.

"Hi honey how was practice?" Patricia said while kissing her daughters head.

"Where's dad and Uncle Pogue?"

"Right here." Caleb said walking the room giving his daughter a hug then his wife.

"Dad, Uncle Pogue guess what, the coach made me captain of the swim team."

"That's great Serena becoming just like your old man." Pogue said while hugging Brianna.

"Mom I made team captain of the volleyball team." Melinda said to her mother and Aunt Patricia.

"Honey that's great now your becoming like your Aunt Trish."

"Oh well, we'll talk about all our achievements at dinner your Aunt Karla and Jupiter will be here with Uncle Reid and Tyler, so move it."

Every one went into the family dining room when Karla orbed in with the rest of the family, "Hey sis."

"Hey you guys are late." Brianna said setting the table.

"Sorry, Penny kept orbing us all over the world."

"Well I'm getting used to it mom." Penelope said.

"Where's Jupiter and Reid?" Tyler asked.

"They should be here any minute." Caleb answered.

The front door opened to show Jupiter and Reid walk in with their daughter Prue.

"Finally." Pogue said.

"Take it easy we're here now aren't we?" Reid said walking with Jupiter and Prue to the family table.

"Alright now that every ones here we can eat, so every one sit down."

Serena walked by a table with a picture of her Aunt Serena, who she was named after. Then she went up the stairs to look at the photos that hung from the bottom of the stairs to the top walls. Photos of all the Charmed ones and the sons of Ipswich getting married and pictures of their grandparents. The last picture was the picture of the girls as kids all together.

"Serena." Patricia called out.

"Coming mom."

Jupiter's voice over "So much has happened over the years. So much has been gained and lost. After the loss of a family member, I thought I could never recover from it but with the help of Reid I was able to be happy. I'd never really known love until I met Reid. A man who I shared the special little girl, Prue, I had long ago foreseen but hoped it wouldn't change. Since then I finally had a family of my own after Trish."

Karla's voice over "As for me, I married the love of my life Tyler and raising a daughter who has also inherit the white lighter side of the family. With the help of my future white lighter, Penny, we can be able to help those who are destined to become white lighters or witches."

Brianna's voice over "After discovering that I was a witch I thought that I was the wrong person for the job but with the help of my family and my husband Pogue I was able to continue witchcraft. While teaching my daughter, Melinda, the ways of witch craft and how to use them well, I believe my daughter will do just as well as me."

Patricia's over voice "So that my sister could teach what they knew not just to my children or their own but to witches all over the world. After the day I had to kill my sister I would then teach Sai battles to those who would want to learn and use it for the great or good. As for Caleb and I after having Serena we both decided to teach her to watch for those who could cause harm to her or our family. Serena inherited the power of not just mine or her fathers but also her Aunt Serena as well. Caleb and I are expecting our second child and we will teach her or him what we've taught to our daughter. And although we certainly had our struggles and heartaches over the years, we're a family of survivors and we will always be. Which is why we've truly been and will forever be Charmed."


End file.
